


The angel takes advantage

by Winchester_Hiddles



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant/Top Castiel, Dungeon, M/M, Restraints, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Hiddles/pseuds/Winchester_Hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some chick leaves Dean locked to the floor of their new dungeon and when Castiel finds him, he has to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The angel takes advantage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom really so I didn't really put a lot of thought into it, sorry if it seems really rushed! Thanks for reading anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I try my best with grammar but I apologise if there are any mistakes. Feedback is welcome, enjoy!

Dean let out an exasperated sigh. The black tile floor was cold beneath him and the shackles around his wrists and ankles rattled as he tugged at them, trying to pull free of them.

Dean had been happy at first that their secret underground lair had a dungeon...but now he wasn't happy at all.

Some blonde chick - Carla or Casey or something - had thought it would be hilarious to leave him lying naked on the floor with his limbs locked to it. He'd be dead when Sam found him just for even showing a girl this place, he'd give him the whole 'she could have been anyone...or anything' speech again.

His arms were stretched out and slightly above his head and his legs were apart, knees bent, leaving him and his now half-hard cock completely exposed.

He had been left like this for what seemed like hours and his only thought was that when he got out he was gonna hunt the bitch down. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as he heard the latch to the door of the dungeon squeal open.

"Sammy? Is that you?" Dean called but there was no answer. He lifted his head as much as he could to look at the doorway. A tall figure stood there and all Dean could see was a silhouette. However, when the figure took a step forward, Dean recognised them immediately.

"Cas! Thank god! Care to help a guy out?" He said awkwardly as he wiggled his wrists, trying to close his legs and shield himself.

Castiel moved slowly towards him but didn't proceed to break the shackles. Instead he ran his hand up Dean's leg.

"What the hell are you doi- oh!" Dean arched his back as Castiel took his neglected cock into his hand and began stroking his length slowly.

Dean didn't know what the hell had gotten into the angel but he wasn't gonna complain...he knew he wasn't gay either but this just didn't seem wrong at all.

Dean's head fell back against the hard floor and he winced slightly at the sudden impact. Castiel continued to stare down at Dean, locked into place, and stroke him lazily. He fell to his knees in between Dean's legs and lowered his head, slowly running his tongue along Dean's length and tasting him.

Dean was becoming frustrated with the angel's slow movements. "Come on, Cas." He wailed as Castiel licked and sucked lightly at his now fully erect cock. Dean thrust upwards into Castiel's mouth and the angel grabbed his hips and slammed him back down into the floor.

"Patience, Dean." Castiel said simply. He let go of Dean and stopped for a moment. When Dean looked up, Castiel was fully naked too and was slicking his fingers with a clear liquid.

He lined the first finger up to Dean's entrance and pushed it inside fully. Dean arched his back and groaned loudly as Castiel's second finger penetrated him and he scissored them inside of him. Dean's breathing quickened and Castiel watched his chest rise and fall rapidly as he pumped his fingers into the hunter.

The restraints around Dean's wrists rattled as he attempted to pull free, he wanted so badly to touch himself.

Castiel removed his fingers from Dean and without warning, pushed his pre-slicked cock inside of him. Dean's loud moans echoed around the dungeon. Castiel pushed inside of him fully and immediately began to move in and out of the hunter, his pace increasing fast. Dean's restraints rattled loudly as he was thrust into hard and fast.

"Cas..." Dean began but was silenced by the angel's finger to his lips.

"Not until I say so." Castiel stated and Dean's eyes widened. He needed to come so badly he wasn't sure how long he could hold it off.

The angel continued to thrust into Dean and Dean's face twisted with not being able to release himself.

When Castiel hit the spot inside of Dean, his back arched away from the floor and his cock twitched with neglect. Castiel took hold of it and pumped his hand along it quickly. He leaned over Dean and pressed his lips to his ear. "Now. Come for me, Dean."

And Dean didn't need telling twice. He groaned deeply as he let himself go and came hot and fast into Castiel's fist and on both of their stomachs. Castiel was quick to follow and came inside of Dean, filling him and sighing as he released himself.

Castiel pulled out of Dean and Dean let out a long sigh. The angel touched the restraints around each of Dean's limbs and they popped open easily.

"Finally." Dean breathed as Castiel helped him up. "My back is killing me, I need a hot shower." Dean said, but when he turned around Castiel was nowhere to be seen.

"Angels." Dean muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading - feedback is welcome, I enjoy receiving kudos and comments ^^


End file.
